deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scalled
The Scalled are the outcasts of Knoth's flock who are suffering from Syphilis and Gonorrhea. Knoth, ironically the spreader of the diseases, tells them it is a affliction of the soul. They believe in his prophecy that their illnesses will fade away after crucifying their Messiah, then burying them, and when they rise, devouring them. Some are missing limbs or crawling. Laird Byron is their leader and Knoth's Deacon who wields a bow and fire arrows from the back of his friend Nick Tremblay. Laird is highly abusive of his people and even Nick on occasion which led to mutiny being discussed. Laird believes that Blake Langerman is the Messiah. Nick is a giant man who can easily overpower any normal person. He has a lantern for helping his friend's accuracy and a hatchet for driving in nails as an improvised hammer. Battle vs. Testament of the New Ezekiel (by Pygmy Hippo 2) "You find our Messiah now!" Laird barked out an order to The Scalled. The Scalled angrily walked away to enter the village they were sure he ran off to. A woman was patrolling the area while a Crawler snuck up behind her. "And Knoth is just..." She was interrupted by the Crawler grabbing her and vomiting on her as she screamed. She dropped her kitchen knife in shock as the Crawler stabbed her in the chest with his dagger before beating her to death. However her scream had attracted some Testament of the New Ezekiel members. One member who looked like the Zodiac Killer slammed a hatchet into the Crawler's skull. The group turned around to see two more Scalled. A member known as Corgan stated "Consume the meat and spice it well." The two sides clashed but Corgan slashed a Scalled's throat. The other Scalled was more cautious and dodged his foe's machete slashes before tossing him into a barbed wire barrier, trapping his target. He then raised his meat cleaver and brought it down on his head. He turned around to be impaled on a pitchfork. "Let the bones be burned." Corgan finished as he and the remaining member went into the woods to search for more foes. A fiery arrow embedded itself in Corgan's neck as the last survivor took cover behind a tree. "Cowardly-" Laird's insult was cut off by a shriek as Marta ran at Nick with her pickaxe raised. Laird fired an arrow but the tall woman merely blocked it with her pickaxe's metal middle. Nick blinded her with his flashlight before grabbing her pickaxe and tossing it away. Laird watched with interest as Nick pulled out his hammer as Marta pulled out her meat hook in response. "God give me voice, God guide my hand." She swung but was forced back as Nick took a mighty swing. She got him the next time in the arm only to get a hammer smash to her side. Nick would have ended it right there had he not heard Laird screaming. The torturer pulled his bloody machete out of the Scalled leader's corpse to see Nick enraged with his hammer raised. The man's head was turned into paste. Marta picked up her pickaxe and swung at Nick who dodged. However that was a bluff and she stabbed the end through her titanic foe's belly. Nick dropped to his knees as Marta pulled the pickaxe out. "God loves you." She then shrieked again and swung the blunt side of her rock into his head before stabbing him repeatedly. Satisfied that her work was done, she walked away while mumbling. Winner:The Testament of the New Ezekiel Expert's Opinion The Testament of the New Ezekiel won for many reasons-Their superior weapons, physicality, teamwork, and morale. The Scalled's only advantages were their leaders who were exceptions to the previous advantages. Laird's bow had the longest range of any weapon but he was an awful leader and Nick was stronger and more durable than Marta but couldn't match her speed and superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. TBW Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Cults Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors